Ancianos
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: Llegan a la etapa de la ancianidad. Naruto y Hinata. Han permanecido juntos por muchos años, con unas vidas llenas y cargadas de vivencias y experiencias. Es una de los mas conmovedoras historias que jamás verán en un Oneshot,


Ancianos

Un cortico oneshot de NaruHina

Por Menma - kun

Era la época de otoño en La Ciudad Oculta entre las Hojas; sí, así es, como dije, La Ciudad Oculta entre las Hojas. La aldea hace unas décadas que se transformó. Lo moderno y la tecnología han avanzado a pasos agigantados, y es inutil no acomodarse a los cambios que esto trae. Desde incluso antes de ser Hokage, empezaron a levantar la ciudadela a un lado de la Aldea, justo detrás de la montaña de los Kages. Vi como se empezaban a alzar los primeros edificios, como una nueva parte de ella en el ambicioso proyecto de convertirla en una metrópolis urbana; sin que dejara claro de ser en esencia una ciudad nínja, mas civilizada y ahora futurista.

Es el año 2074. Ya puedo ver los primeros aerodeslizadores pasar cerca de la casa. Todo es muy nuevo si sales al exterior, pero, aun con todo eso, esta villa, aun conserva su ambiente coloquial. Todo lo moderno no ha opacado la aun bella arquitectura de las viviendas de este lado de la ciudad; que según ahora nos denominan, estamos en el Centro Histórico. Un lugar que guarda la magia de lo que era la Aldea hace muchos años. En parte me molesta dattebaiyo, pues esto nos hace sentir como unos viejos obsoletos. Pero, ya no debería de causarme malestar. Al fin de cuentas, ellos no se equivocan en una parte: Somos ancianos.

Tengo 87 años, y es increíble que todo lo pasado antes, lo sienta como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ttebaiyo! - dije en voz alta - ¡¿por qué me pongo nostálgico ahora?! Este no soy yo. *suspiro*

Siento como si todo me recordara que ya soy viejo. -

¿Estás hablando solo de nuevo? -

¿Eh? -

Una clara, ronca pero delicada voz sale de repente de mi lado izquierdo. Era Hinata. Con su cabello tan largo que llegaba mas allá de sus rodillas y que ahora dejaba caer al piso al sentarse. Era completamente blanco de las canas y la vejez. Tenia un broche sujetando un pequeño moño en su cabeza. Su piel guarda con honor y orgullo el paso de los años reflejados en algunas manchas leves en su rostro y en sus manos. Se le ve agotada, pero se le ve feliz. Es como si el haber llegado a esta etapa no fuese algo que le preocupara. Como si lo hubiera previsto antes. Pero lo más notable de todo... Eran... Sus ojos. Hinata quedó ciega desde hace 10 años. Ya no podía ver nada a causa del uso del Byakugan durante su etapa adulta. Es el precio que deben pagar todos los usuarios de un Dojutsu cuando llegan a tan avanzada edad.

*sonríe levemente* No es la primera vez que te escucho hablar contigo mismo.- dijo Hinata.

¡¿Como apareciste de repente al lado mio?! - pregunté de la sorpresa.

Cómo. ¿Acaso has olvidado canalizar tu chackra? Si eso es así ya no deberías sorprenderte de que esto pase. - dijo en un tono sereno y confiado.

Hinata... - empecé a ponerme nostálgico.

¿Que pasa? - Preguntó Hinata.

Ehhh... Nada, nada. O-Olvidalo. - respondí con torpeza.

Hinata hizo una tenue mueca diciéndome que obviamente no me lo creyó.

A todo esto, ¿Que estabas haciendo? - Le pregunté.

Estaba pensando en ir al Mausoleo con Sakura. Iba a llamar a la hija de Ino para que nos acompañara a llevarle unas flores a Neji. - contestó Hinata.

¿Al Mausoleo? Yo puedo ordenar que vengan un par de genins a que nos escolten allá. Aun tengo influencia en la Dirección del Hokage. - dije.

Gracias Naruto - san. Pero planeaba ir a solas con ellas. - respondió muy serena.

¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo solo aquí en la casa? - pregunté.

Bueno... Había pensado que llamáras a Bolt o a Himawari a que vinieran de visita. Ha pasado un mes desde que no vemos a nuestros nietos. Sería una buena ocasión, ¿no te parece? - sus mejillas se sonrojaron delicadamente al decir eso.

Sí. Sí, tienes razón. Hace tiempo que no vienen a vernos. Pero, seguramente ellos estarán muy ocupados con sus trabajos y sus familias. Apuesto a que ellos desean tanto visitarnos mas seguido también. - dije en un tono algo quebradizo.

Hinata volvió a sonreír al escuchar eso, pero yo estaba luchando porque la nostalgia no me ganara la batalla. Para que Hinata no lo percibiera, seguí con el tema de hace un momento.

Y esto... ¿así que vas al Mausoleo de todas formas? - le pregunté.

Sí. - contestó ella.

Esta bien. - dije con alivio.

Sí. Quedaremos en encontrarnos en la plaza principal a buscar las flores. - respondió Hinata.

¿Cómo así? ¿No vendrán a buscarte para llevarte hasta allá? - Pregunté alterado.

No es nada Naruto - san. Además, no olvido como hacer unos buenos arreglos en flores. *sonrie al hablar* Si aun soy capaz de moverme sola por toda la casa, puedo salir por la aldea sin... - Le interrumpo con enojo.

¡Hinata! -

Ella se queda en silencio ante mi reacción.

¡Como puedes ser tan descuidada y temeraria! ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? - seguía diciendo con algo de enojo.

Naruto - san, no quize decirte eso para enoj... - vuelvo a interrumpir.

¡Claro que no! No puedes hablar y hacer todo esto como si no pasara nada. Ya no somos lo que fuimos antes. - seguía con la reprimenda.

Naruto - san. - Dijo Hinata para sus adentros.

Hinata, han pasado 10 años, desde que las luces de tus ojos, terminaron por apagarse. Ya no puedes ver el mundo que está alrededor. ¿Acaso ya lo has.. - ahora soy interrumpido.

Lo sé. - contestó Hinata - No lo he olvidado ni un momento. Estoy consciente de ello.

¡Ahhh! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Yo no, yo no quería decir eso... Esto... No así... No era lo que... - dije con voz igual de ronca de ancianidad. Estaba muy arrepentido de lo que acababa de decirle. Pero para mi sorpresa...

Tranquilo - interrumpió muy tranquila ella - No te preocupes, Naruto - san. Sé que no fué tu intención decirlo así.

Hinata... Yo... Yo... - Tartamudeaba de la culpa y la vergüenza.

Está bien. No estoy enojada. Sé que eso es una realidad que no va a cambiar. -

(Naruto colocaba una cara de pesar y mucha nostalgia) Hinata continuó.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde lo qué me pasó. El día en que mis ojos, dejaron de ver todo lo que me rodeaba. Ahora estoy ciega y ya no puedo ver nada. Pero, no significa que haya perdido la capacidad de valerme por mi misma. Me puedo imaginar la reacción de sorpresa que se llevaron muchos, cuando yo, pese a quedarme ciega, de poder recordar todo espacio por el cual me he movido por mucho tiempo. No me pierdo, no me tropiezo, y menos que suelo equivocarme en donde dejo las cosas. Suena increíble incluso como algunos, se sorprenden de que sepa por donde puedo andar. Al dar un paso por el escalón, al tomar una taza de porcelana, inclusive, de salir sola al jardín para regar las flores. Apuesto a que esto te sorprende ahora. Puedo imaginar como está tu cara ahora que te he contado eso. -

Y no se equivocaba. (Naruto había colocado una cara muy pálida y con la boca abierta al oír la revelación que acababa de darle su mujer). Hinata proseguía.

Naruto - san. Te sorprenderías aun mucho más si te dijera, que puedo recordar todo en lo que respecta a la Aldea: puedo recordar cada calle y callejón, cada escalinata, cada punto y obstáculo; Puedo percibir a quien viene pasando y a la gente que está a mi alrededor. No me es difícil hacer eso en realidad. Es mi consuelo por haber nacido con este Dojutsu y el ser disciplinada también; la verdad, siempre supe que algún día perdería la vista. Eso lo tenía muy presente, y desde hacía mucho antes de que empezara a sentir los síntomas. Por días mi visión se hacia borrosa, pero no tenían manera de que lo percibieran, ni siquiera tu Naruto - san. Porque lo cierto es que lo oculte, para no hacerte preocupar por mí. Cada día me esforzaba por hacer buen uso de mi memoria y recordar las cosas. Empecé a escuchar y dejarme guiar por los sonidos. Sentir los pasos y las vibraciones. Con un poco de concentración y canalizando el chackra de mi cuerpo, pude aprender a moverme sin necesidad de ver por donde andaba. Practicaba desde hace mucho. Es algo que todos los Hyuga hacemos cuando llegamos a determinada etapa de la vida. No voy a mentirte y decirte que fué una tarea fácil. Fué un largo y duro proceso. A menudo me tropezaba y me caía. Incluso unos que otros topetazos en la cabeza producto de esa practica. Hubo el momento inclusive, en que pensé en decirte todo aquello que hacía pero, me acordé de tus palabras y de todo lo que he aprendido de ti.

"Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra. Ese es mi camino nínja"

_-Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra. Ese es mi camino nínja-_

Tus palabras, las que me han dado el aliento de seguir durante tanto tiempo, fueron las mismas que me hicieron persistir y seguirme esforzando hasta lograr esto que ves. No te negaré que me muero a veces de curiosidad, de saber como me veo haciendo estas cosas, ahora que me encuentro así. Pero bueno, no siempre se logra lo que se desea.- pausó un momento Hinata antes de terminar su momento de sabiduría. Y aproveché para decirle.

No digas eso. ¡Claro que se puede conseguir lo que se desea si uno se propone el alcanzarlo! Tal vez no, por fuerza mayor, algunas cosas no vulevan a ser como antes, pero, existen algunas maneras de compensarlo. - contesté a manera de darle ánimos.

No hablo de mis ojos, Naruto - san. - dijo Hinata algo compungida.

Espera, no querías decir... - me quedo de hielo al ver a Hinata a los ojos.

Sus ojos habian comenzado aguarse de lágrimas que avisaban a salir. Y su semblante entero, era totalmente de una nostalgia pura y conmovedora. Naruto calló en ese momento, mientras Hinata continuó con sus recuerdos.

Naruto - san, ¿Lo recuerdas? - alzó su rostro al cielo desde el pasillo donde estaban sentados frente al patio - ¿Recuerdas tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos? Aún no olvido la primera vez que te ví. Era una niña muy chiquita, pero logro recordar con claridad esa imagen tuya que jamás se borrará de mi memoria. En la Aldea, delante de todos; aquel árbol frente a la Academia. Naruto... - comenzaba a conpungirse más del sentimiento - ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí, haber llegado hasta esta edad? - preguntó Hinata.

Me quedé mudo ante su pregunta. El sentimiento en sus palabras me había dejado sin habla. Ella siguió.

Puedo recordarlo todo, Naruto - san. Y las cosas que hemos logrado: El haber llegado hasta aquí, el permanecer juntos todos estos años; formamos una familia, tuvimos a nuestros hijos, y mas tarde, vimos a nuestros nietos; salvaste a la Aldea muchísimas veces e incluso salvaste al mundo en contadas ocasiones; vi cuando te convertiste en Hokage, el cómo cumpliste tu sueño y mantuviste la paz en este mundo mientras estabas al cargo; salvastes a todos tantas veces, nos salvaste de todas las formas; nos salvastes a todos y diste tu vida por cuidar todo lo que ahora es esta villa. Y todo esto es gracias a ti mi amor. - empieza a llorar de felicidad - Y yo he sido la principal testigo de todas estas cosas. Eso ha sido lo mejor de todo. Y por eso estoy tan feliz. Te agradezco haberme permitido estar a tu lado para vivir todo esto contigo, Naruto - san. Me diste tantas alegrías y me haz hecho tan feliz, incluso ahora. Pero, aunque suene contradictorio, no fuiste tu quien hizo eso. - dijo Hinata.

¿Eh? - no entendí lo que quiso decir. Así que me lo explicó.

Verás, siempre eras alegre e hiperactivo pero, esa no era tu realidad. La verdad tú, fuiste marginado y tratado como una basura. Por ser el niño que encerraba en su interior a Kurama, al zorro de las nueve colas que destruyó nuestra Aldea y que causó tanto dolor a sus habitantes. Tu imagen no era la de un chico que reflejaba felicidad. ¡Era todo lo contrario! Eras infeliz y muy triste. Sufrías por dentro y sentías rencor en tu corazón. Pero, aunque suene extraño también, eso fue lo que me hizo tan feliz en ese entonces. No porque me alegrara tu dolor; era por como te sobrepusiste a ese dolor. En ese momento yo era una niña que estaba pasando una situación mas o menos similar. Yo me sentía la oveja negra de mi clan. Mi padre no me apreciaba como a su hija, y era ante él, la mayor vergüenza de todos los Hyuga, que manchaba su nombre y el de toda la rama principal de la familia. No tenia un bijuu en mi interior como tú, pero me sentía triste y muy dolida. Estaba sufriendo mucho por esa situación. Antes era algo egoista y creía que mis problemas eran los mas grandes, hasta que te conocí, y me di cuenta que habían otros que sufrían peores cosas que yo. Sin embargo, a la primera eso solo me hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba antes; me decía: "Si soy tan inutil de no poder demostrar a mi padre que soy fuerte, menos podría lograr que algún día me apreciaran si viviera lo que le pasa a este chico. Soy un estorbo. No sirvo para nada". Pero para mi sorpresa, me hiciste ver, que aunque tus problemas eran mayores que los míos, tu jamas dejaste de luchar y perseverar; de perseguir tus sueños, y alcanzar lo que tanto deseabas: El ser reconocido por todos. Y mientras eso pasaba, encontraste lo que era el amor. Conociste el amor de tus maestros, el amor de tus amigos y el apoyo de tus camaradas. Y de todas las cosas que hayan podido sorprenderme, el verte alcanzar todo aquello, pese a tener todo en tu contra y tener que pelear muchas veces contra la adversidad, fué sin duda lo más sensacional. Y así fué como tú, además de todo, te llevaste sin saberlo, algo muy especial de mi parte: mi amor y mi corazón. Naruto - san, yo, te amo. Te amé ayer, te amo ahora, te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y continuaré amándote más allá de la otra vida. Espero no te olvides de eso. - terminó de decir Hinata en unos hilos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Naruto no podía estar mas conmovido por las palabras de su esposa, que se acerco hasta ella y la beso en los labios con mucha ternura. Era una escena que haría llorar hasta el más insensible de los corazones.

Te amo, Hinata. -

Y yo a ti, Naruto - san. -

Luego ambos sonrieron de felicidad. Y después que se calmaron un poco, y un Naruto no tan preocupado por el asunto de al principio, le dijo a Hinata.

Hina - san, si vas a salir lleva por lo menos una bufanda o un abrigo antes de salir. -

Esta bien - me respondió.

¡Espera! Mejor lleva te un abrigo, es más confiable. - dijo Naruto.

De acuerdo. - contestó Hinata.

Y también lleva una sombrilla. Puede que llueva o haga mucho sol, no lo se, - decía un Naruto muy preocupado y algo sobreprotector.

Pero si estamos en Otoño, no puede llover en pleno Otoño. Y el sol no está tan fuerte. - respondía una Hinata algo extrañada de las palabras de su esposo.

Ahh... Sí, sí, sí supongo... Que... Tienes mucha razón pero,... Es que estoy preocupado y no quiero que te pase nada... A-Además está el que aun puedo irme contigo y todo... - me interrumpe Hina - san otra vez.

Voy a estar bien cariño, no te preocupes. - al decir eso se levantó del piso y se incorporó.

¿E-Estás segura que vas a estar bien sin mi? - pregunté aun con angustia y un tanto de terquedad y desespero.

Sí - dijo Hinata una vez mas con un tono sereno y muy paciente - Dije que voy a estar bien.

Por mucho que lo haya dicho de esa forma, no dejo de percibir de que se estaba hartando de mi insistencia. Así que para darme por vencido, le contesté:

De acuerdo, cuidate mucho. -

Claro. - me respondió mientras se retiraba por el pasillo.

Pero al dar unos pasos mas adelante, escuché un murmullo de ella diciendo:

Tontito. - fué lo ultimo que dijo.

Le escuché ese murmullo, pero no me dio molestia, al contrario me hizo soltar una gran sonrisa. Y me quedé solo aun sentado frente al patio, viendo las hojas del árbol ahí sembrado, como empezaban a caer por el cambio de estación, mientras la brisa las empujaba por los aires. Mire hacia el cielo y me dije a mi mismo:

Hmph. ¡Vaya! Y ahora después de ancianos Hinata se volvió atrevida. Cómo cambian las cosas.

Solo pasaron nueve meses después.

Ahora estoy rodeado de todos los habitantes de la Aldea junto a mí y frente al Mausoleo. Ahora el altar a los Caídos era cubierto y estaba muy bien adornado. Todos como es la tradición, vestían las ropas negras de luto cuando algún shinobi muere en acción. Pero, la ocasión, era bastante especial para muchos de ellos, y no tan solo para mí.

Es el funeral de mi esposa. Hinata.

Había partido. Emprendió el camino antes que yo. Abandonó esta Tierra acostada en nuestra recamara. La encontré en la cama boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados. Se le vió muy serena y tranquila. No parecía que estaba fallecida. Daba incluso la impresión, de quem tan sólo estaba durmiendo. Pero en cierta forma, ya lo estaba haciendo. Ella dormía. Dormía para despertar en otro lugar al que luego yo iría mas tarde. Allí estaban mis padres y los de ella, estaban Ero - sennin y todos aquellos camaradas del pasado; y también estaba Neji, que de seguro la habrá esperado con los brazos abiertos. Algunos de nuestros amigos, los que fuimos del grupo de los novatos en el pasado, también habían partido ya, como lo fueron Chouji y Kiba. Temari y Sai fueron los más recientes antes que Hinata. Todos ellos en buena ancianidad. Dicen quienes los vieron antes de partir, llevaban una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ahora puedo creerlo. Pues con Hinata fué exactamente igual. Estaba feliz y eso me rompió el corazón. Igual, lo agradecí, se fué en paz y ahora me toca ser bueno en lo que me resta la vida, para poder ir con ella.

Me voy acercando apoyado de mi bastón, con mis dos hijos a cada lado, Bolt e Himawari. Ambos lloraban con dolor mientras nos acercábamos al Altar donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre. Estaba bellamente arreglada y un tanto maquillada. La habían preparado bien. Tenia una yutaka blanca de una sola pieza que la vestía. Su cabello lo recogieron un poco, pero igual este se extendía a lo largo de su lugar de reposo, que estaba cubierto con pétalos de cerezos y un girasol que sostenía en sus manos recién cortado.

Les hago una señal a mis hijos para que me dejen andar y ellos me sueltan sin perderme de vista, a la vez que no podían contener el llanto ante el cuerpo de Hinata.

Oye, Hinata. - comienzo a hablarle mientras he tomado su mano sin separarla de la otra - te ves muy hermosa. Aun así. - una lágrima se escurría de mis ojos -

Comtemplaba a mi esposa en su lecho por ultima vez antes de despedirme para siempre de ella de este mundo. Y mientras la miraba le dije.

Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Tu lograste cambiar gracias a mi, pero, yo quedé siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre. Y ahora has partido antes que yo. Me da pena. Espero puedas perdonarme por esto pero, temo que tendré que pedirte, que por favor, me esperes un poco más. Hasta que tu y yo, no volvamos a encontrar, en el mas allá. Esperame un poco mas, Hinata. Ahora iré, por ti.

FIN


End file.
